


VARIOS

by lea1santome



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DEAN CON TODOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VARIOS

dean. (reloj de bolsillo)

Dean no sabe como ya llegado el reloj de bolsillo al matero del coche, pero no puede evitar la sensación de que ese reloj le pertece, ese reloj de bolsillo grabado, sabe que tiene que abrirlo, sabe que ¡todo Cambiará!

Dean. (ángeles llorones)

Dean no le asustan los zombies, ni fantasmas, lo que más asustan son los las estatuas de los ángeles, le molesta todo de ellos. Desde que era niño les tenía un miedo atroz.

Dean tenía la sensación que estos ángeles con los ojos tapados, se estaban acercando a él cada vez que miraba a otro lado.

Dean/Donna (Universo)

Dean quería olvidar que pronto se le iba acabar el año, y que estaría en el infierno, claro y el mejor método que conoce Dean es el alcohol, y mujeres. Casi siempre Dean le gusta ligar con las camareras más jóvenes que él, pero esta treintañera pelirroja le llamaba a la atención, quizás fueran sus curvas o su acento inglés, pero Dean se sentía atraído por ella.

Sentía que competía un destino.

Dean/ capitan Jack H. (dean es un principiante a su lado)

Dean sentia las ganas tremendas pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a Jack, pues no paraba de sonreír, pero la verdad el motivo era otro, Jack intentaba a ligar con él, con frases ingeniosas, y que cada vez que Dean se daba la vuelta sentía que Jack le miraba el culo.

Dean/ doctor Nine. (es mejor correr)

Dean estaba atrapado, y no tenía ayuda, pero de repente aparece un hombre de la nada. (el pelo muy corto, vestido de negro), que le toma de la mano y le dice ¡Corre! y huyen del lugar!

Dean/doctor Ten

El doctor le recordaba un poco a castiel (sólo un poco pues a diferencia de CAstiel, el doctor se quitaba la gabardina, y tenía dos trajes uno marrón y otro azul).

La verdad es que no se parecían en nada sólo que llevaban gabardina.

Dean/doctor ten.

Donna le dijo una vez que el Doctor no puede estar solo, que tiene tener alguien al lado para lo mantuviera a raya, que le gritará ¡basta!.

Dean/doctor Eleven.

Dean no sabe por qué lo ha hecho, plantar a Lisa un día antes de la boda y marcharse con el doctor en la Tardis, pero sentía que tenía que viajar con el Doctor.

Dean/doctor Ten

Dean salvo la vida Al doctor, y no se lo pensó dos veces cuando el Doctor le dijo " ven conmigo", y alzó el brazo hacia él, y entraron en el interior de La Tardis.

Dean/Castiel.  
,  
Mil veces dean prefería que Castiel le mirará enfadado, pero no aguantaba las miradas Lascivas de castiel, la forma lujuriosa que tenia de pronunciar su nombre, el Maldito Jack le había dado clases de seducción a Castiel, y esté estaba utilizando artillería pesada contra Dean.

Castiel lo ha conseguido, ganar dónde ha perdido Jack (que liga hasta con las piedras). Por eso besa el torso desnudo de Dean.


End file.
